smashmuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprout
Sprout is a tiny brawler who packs a powerful punch. Known for his feisty personality, he’s a SmashMuck superstar with lots of natural weapons. He even has a green thumb, with the ability to grow his own reinforcements in the form of a mean little Turret Sprout. Weapons =Offical Bio= ---- Born from a mysterious seed, Sprout became the star attraction of Flotsam, Jetsam and Bile’s Curiosity Shoppe. There he sat in a swinging birdcage, watching television day and night. Kids came from all over Hub City to see the cute little oddity imitate the moves he saw on his favorite show, SmashMuck TV. As Sprout got more and more attention, Bile became jealous. Then one night, while Flotsam and Jetsam were out, Bile snuck into the back room, stirred Sprout from his cage and then swallowed him whole. True to his fighting spirit, the feisty creature punched and kicked until Bile finally spit him out right in the middle of Hub City. Free at last, a wide-eyed Sprout was drawn to the bright lights of the Clobberdome. He entered the arena through a side door and walked right up to Scathe. As the mighty dragon roared Sprout clubbed him on the toe and then finished him off with a fierce uppercut. Much to Bile’s dismay, Sprout became an instant celebrity. He’s famous for his oversized performances and for his catchphrase, “Little Smash! Boom! Boom!” =Strategy= ---- (taken from Smashmuck.com official wiki) Sprout is a ranged control champion. He combines defensive support skills with area healing zones for great stationary healing. Sprout is fairly weak and vulnerable to enemy attacks. Instead of taking enemies on directly, he will relies on the damage output of his turret and weakening enemy attacks to keep himself alive until the enemy is knocked out. Seed of Life creates a large area of healing that supports any number of allies standing within it. Be sure to place the Seed of Life near where the battle will take place. This will allow your allies to stand within the area during the fight. Seed of Life is great at restoring your allies to full health between larger battles. When engaged by enemies, Sprout should try to stay inside this area to keep his health up. Spore Seed Cloud is a spray that will damage enemies hit and reduce their attack damage for a period of time. Enemies affected will pass this hex to nearby allies if they stand too close together. This can be useful to keep large groups of enemies from sticking together. Sprout Turret creates a stationary turret that will harm Sprouts enemies. In addition to dealing damage to enemies nearby, the Sprout Turret will restore energy to allies standing near the turret. Each Sprout Turret’s placement effectively creates a base of operations for your team by restoring their energy very quickly. Sap allows Sprout to steal energy from enemies with each of his basic attacks. This should provide him with extra energy when need to keep up his skill usage. Sap will also keep enemies from regaining enough energy to use their skills when Sprout attacks. Barkskin grants Sprout a temporary boost to physical resistance when he uses a skill. This will help Sprout from being heavily damaged when getting close to enemies and using Spore Seed Cloud. While Sprout may be vulnerable to direct enemy attacks, his ability to restore both energy and health to allies makes him a force multiplying champion with a group of allies. While he works best defensively, any position in which he places a Sprout Turret will become a home base for you and your allies. Place your turret in areas that guarantee enemies will be hit or have to engage it. Try to keep the high ground with Sprout, he cannot run away from enemies the same way other champions can. =Trivia= ---- Category:Champions Category:Champions